Wet Paint
|image1= |caption1= |release_date= January 6, 1996 |producer=Phil Roman Don Oriolo |director=Timothy Berglund |animators=Rough Draft Studios, Inc. |writers=Martin Olson (story and writer) Timothy Berglund |music=Club Foot Orchestra |starring=Felix the Cat Skiddoo |series=The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat |season=1 |episode=13a |previous=The Underwater Kingdom |next=News Blues }} Wet Paint is episode 13a of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Plot At the "Abominations Against Nature Laboratory," a scientist's "3-D paint" once again blows up his laboratory. He throws it in the dumpster, feeling it is too dangerous, and slams it shut. The slam is so hard that it sends vibrations up to Felix's bedroom in the building. The bed falls out the window but the bed stops on the roof of the dumpster, opens it, and levitates down. Two mice, Skiddoo and Morty, decide to have some fun with the cat. Skiddoo pulls off Felix's nose and throws it like a football. Felix wakes up and asks what the mice are doing in his bed, and the mice wonder what Felix is doing in their dumpster. Skiddoo points out that he stole Felix's nose. Skiddoo points out that he threw it in the garbage. Felix wonders why he is in the dumpster to begin with. Felix finds his nose calling for him on a can. Felix's nose hops back on his face. The cat picks up the can and finds it is a can of "3-D Paint." Even though the label says "Do not use," Felix says that he cannot risk temptation. He dips his finger in the paint and uses it to make a paintbrush. He then decides to paint a chicken to eat. He places the chicken on the ground and notices an egg levitating in midair. Skiddoo notices and paints a big, muscular rooster, who walks over to Felix, takes his head off his body, takes the egg away from him, and cracks the cat's head in two, and places it in his hands. The rooster then walks away with the egg, which has now sprouted legs. Skiddoo laughs, so Felix paints a rain cloud and carries it over to the mouse. It releases a lightning bolt, which electrocutes the mouse. Felix laughs, so Skiddoo takes the paintbrush and paints a circle around Felix. It turns into a hole, which the cat falls through. Felix lights a match to figure out where he is, only to find a skeleton, who returns him to the dumpster because he hates cats. Felix paints a hole, stuffs Skiddoo in it, and erases it. Skiddoo finds himself floating through space. Felix decides to paint himself a female cat. Back in space, Skiddoo is sitting on a star until a rocket ship shows up, which he catches a ride on back to Earth. He finds that Felix is flirting with the female cat, which disgusts him. He paints a large, rich male cat who the female cat falls in love and runs off with. Felix paints a safe over Skiddoo's head, which falls on the rodent. He opens the safe and decides that he might as well play rough. He jumps onto Felix's head and paints a skunk. Felix paints a large, green monster resembling Frankenstein's monster called Frankie, which scares Skiddoo so much he faints. Felix congratulates the monster and has him walk off, saying that his appearance was only a cameo. Skiddoo takes the brush and paints a black ball. Felix says "Is that the best you can do? A bowling ball?" Skiddoo says that he is not finished and paints a lit fuse on the ball, revealing it to be a bomb. Before Felix can react, it explodes, sending the dumpster flying into the air before falling back down. Felix grabs the brush, paints a firecracker, and tosses it at Skiddoo. The two continue painting and tossing explosives until the scientist explosions coming from the dumpster. He runs over and finds Felix and Skiddoo sitting in the dumpster with the paint. The two blame each other for the chaos. The scientist confiscates the paint, figuring that it is too dangerous for animals. Felix decides that he does not need the 3-D paint and uses his tail as a pen to draw a jail over Skiddoo. Category:1996 Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Episodes Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Season 1